


Oops

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: Sometimes the most convenient weapon at hand is not so convenient after all.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Oops  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG for Ed’s mouth.  
> Characters: Ed, Al, and Buck the rooster.  
> Setting: After Trisha Elric’s death, and before the boys leave to train with Izumi.  
> Summary: Sometimes the most convenient weapon at hand is not so convenient after all.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: Written for the prompt word “Throw” at Fan Flashworks—because of course it’s the perfect cue for another cameo by Buck the rooster, a minor villain of mine who has appeared in several stories over the years.

* * *

The Elric brothers’ attempt at human transmutation was a success. Within the intricate alchemic circle the boys had worked so hard to learn how to craft, their mother lay breathing softly, whole and healthy and beautiful once again. As Edward watched with his heart in his throat, her eyes fluttered open, and she slowly smiled at her sons.

…At that moment, Ed’s joyful dream was shattered by the sound of Buck the rooster’s raucous trumpeting crow.

His nemesis had struck again.

Ed jerked up from his pillow, confused for only a second—and then swiftly filling with a rage that went beyond even his _usual_ reactions to being awakened by Pinako’s prized bird. His hand reached out, impulsively groping over the nightstand for the nearest blunt object. Seizing upon the sharp rectangular contours of a leatherbound book, he flung himself from his bed and stomped over to the window. Beyond it, the black of night was just beginning to give way to the first gray light of predawn.

With a few choice words, he hurled the book down into the shadows. There was a thump, an indignant squawk, and a hasty flap of feathers receding into the distance.

Grimly triumphant, Ed turned from the window… only to see Alphonse sitting up in his bed across the room. With his arms folded over his knees, the younger brother was staring at the elder in flat disapproval.

“ _What_?” Ed snapped defensively.

“Oh… nothing.” Al turned his back to Ed and pulled up the covers. His voice drifted over his shoulder, half-muffled by blankets and ominously casual. “…But you _do_ realize that was one of Dad’s _forbidden_ alchemy books you just threw out the window, right?”

Instantly Ed’s face flamed, his jaw dropping open in horror.

_Oh crap… If Pinako sees_ that _out there—!_

Snatching up his shoes with a muttered oath that was far from appropriate for his age, Ed bolted out the door and down the stairs.

As peace settled once more over the bedroom, Al snuggled into his pillow with a satisfied sigh.

* * *

_2019 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
